shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Nial Matsutenko
|image =Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= |age =15 (18 - Timeskip) |gender =Female |species =Human |blood type =O- |birth date =August 21st |height =5' 4" |weight =124 lbs |occupation =Dozei Special Forces |power set =Whiteblood: Copy |epithet =White Witch }} Nial is bigest loser, 500 pounds weighting. Appearance Nial has short, messy silver hair. In her military uniform (what she wears most of the time), she looks short and stocky. She's not very tall for her age, and her weight is pretty low as well. Her military armor is grey, covered in dents and screws with a few splashes of red paint. On the few occasions that she's not on active duty, she likes to wear loose clothes to escape from "the endless dirt and smell of armor" as she calls it. After the timeskip, she grows quite a bit. In height, she grows about five inches, and in weight she grows about 15 lbs. She also grows a bit more muscular, and she grows her hair out a bit, to remember her older sister. After the timeskip, she looks a bit more wise than her younger self. Personality Nial is a very impulsive, emotionally driven person. When an urge grabs her, it won't let her go until she's satisfied it. Despite that, she is a very curious and intelligent person. Her mind tends to go in directions that normal people's wouldn't, so she's called the "Copy Genius" for her ability to figure out new ways to use other people's powers. She also has an innate ability to grasp tactics and strategy, but her forward personality makes it difficult for people to take her seriously. She's also got an angry streak to her, and if you cross her, she won't soon forget it. After the timeskip, she becomes a much more reserved person, waiting and thinking before proceeding. This makes her tactical thinking much more versatile and useful, because now she thinks about things before charging in. She also doesn't talk as much after the timeskip. She remains an outgoing and people-oriented person, but she is now a lot more calm. In short, she matures. Weapons/Powers Nial is a Whiteblood with the keyword "Copy". Her R1 ability is to be able to copy down any written material perfectly, as long as she's seen it clearly within 24 hours. She regards this as little more than a parlor trick, but she makes much better use of it after the timeskip, when paperwork rears its ugly head. Her R2 ability is quite simple: She can copy the Whiteblood abilities of anyone around her, within a range of five miles. However, since Shuurajou involves beings with magical abilities that aren't Whitebloods, her ability has been changed slightly. She can now copy "any innate magical ability". For example, if you have an ability that is magical in nature that you didn't need to learn, like Naya's "Lotus Eater" ability, she can copy that. She can also copy abilities that are learned, as long as the user already had the innate ability to learn that from the start. For example, she can use Araigen's force magic (albeit badly). She cannot use abilities that are physical or mental in nature (a martial arts technique, for example) and she cannot use magical abilities that were given to the user (like Davos's Death magic). Special Attacks Heat Boxing While copying Kazegen's "Flow" keyword, she reverses his usual style of using cold to instead use heat as her main weapon. Condensing water around her limbs, she causes it to "explode" away from her by rapidly transferring heat energy to it, causing it to instantly convert to steam and release force. She uses this, in combination with shields for safety, to throw punches that are nearly impossible to see coming. She also augments her movement abilities with steam explosions to move very quickly, juking back and forth like a boxer, and giving the ability its namesake. Copy Self Nial can also "copy" herself, multiplying her human abilities. For example, Times Two would allow her to move at twice her speed, take twice the normal amount of hits, percieve twice as fast and so on. She can "multiply" herself in several levels, starting with 2, then 4, then 8, 16, and 32. 32 is her limit before the timeskip, because copying herself also doubles her aether usage, severely increasing the risk of overload. After the timeskip, Copy Self becomes her main battle tool, using it to think faster to direct troops. She gains access to x64 (her normal level), 128, 256, 512 and finally 1024, which kills her if she uses it. The sheer speed of 1024 allows her to keep up with God!Kazegen, even when time is stopped. Weaknesses Nial's biggest weakness is that other magical sources can "overpower" whoever she's copying, forcibly making her switch to that power set. If someone uses a huge attack, she's forced to switch to that person's magical abilities, in other words. In addition, her stamina is very low in the beginning. She's very much a glass cannon. Non-combat weaknesses include her rashness and rough demeanor. She easily holds grudges and she easily makes enemies, which means that most people in the military don't like working with her. If she doesn't like you, it'll take a lot to get her to like you, and that's a terrible trait to have in the military when you need to trust complete strangers with your life. In addition, Nial is very smart, but she's not very book smart, so arguing with her over minutiae will get you punched. Relationships Liselotte Matsutenko is her big sister. Fushiki Yuuko holds the Neutralizer position in her squad, acting to neutralize and prevent enemies from using special abilities. Roland Asclerius holds the Pointman position in her squad, acting as a defender and first-contact specialist, focused on melee combat. History Past Events Nial was born when Liselotte was seven years old. At this time, Liselotte and Nial lived with their parents happily in a small village in North Dozei. This peaceful tranquility continued until Liselotte was about fifteen years old, and Nial was seven. Then, both her father and mother were drafted into military service, and the two girls were given to the state for foster care. This foster care was horrible, and the emotional neglect turned Liselotte into a bitter person. However, Nial relied on her, so she had family that she could confide in and find comfort in. When Nial turned nine, she was found to have Whiteblood potential, so she was shipped off to the academy in Dozei for re-education and training. There, Nial unlearned the gentleness that her parents, crushed by the brutal nature of the Dozeian schooling system. After the required four years of schooling, she was shipped off to a special squad to fight special IZ targets in the Fourth War. After two years of this, her squad was wiped out and she was honorably discharged from the military, and allowed to keep Whiteblood status. Then, she spent half a year wandering the world, trying to find her sister. Current Events World C: XYN After rescuing Takehiko from a crowd of bandits, the trio of Serium, Takehiko and Nial are stranded in the desert with a barely functional construction END, modified by the bandits for combat. Takehiko rides the END to make himself useful for combat. The three of them trek across the desert for days, finally happening across a caravan of people travelling in the opposite direction. Asking where they're going, the people reply that they're escaping from their town, which has also been taken over by the IZ. One of them mentions a beautiful white-haired girl sprouting crows from her body, and Nial presses him for more information. The trio end up going to the town and finding Liselotte, who is converting the town into biomass using her many beasts. Nial can't believe her eyes, because she's been chasing after her sister for years now. She tries to ask what she's doing, but Liselotte asks who she's talking about, saying that her name is Fang, not this Liselotte person. Nial realizes that she's been turned into a Teki, but she still believes that her sister could be somewhere in there, so she tries to reason with her. However, Liselotte will have none of it, and sends out a huge beast that keeps alternating between an elephant, a serpent and a T.rex to attack them. This is a boss fight. After the boss fight, Liselotte is nowhere to be seen, and Nial curses her luck. Then, the new objective of the group becomes chasing after Liselotte. Quotes Trivia Related Articles Category:XYN Category:FitH Category:Human Category:Female Category:Whiteblood Category:Playable